


【玑灵】红砥

by PROMETHEUSss



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Priest - Fandom, 宣玑 - Fandom, 烈火浇愁, 玑灵 - Fandom, 盛灵渊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROMETHEUSss/pseuds/PROMETHEUSss
Summary: •续写尝试，时间线接《烈火浇愁》番外八的“脱毛玑”。•天魔剑 PLAY、天魔幻境梗、“蓝牙”梗、盛彤彤的幻境梗•人物属于p大，OOC属于我。•have a stroller🅿️，如有错误，烦请各位评论中不吝指正🙏•文中“*”的句子引用《烈火浇愁》番外六。





	【玑灵】红砥

红砥  
宣主任这几天的睡相堪称端正。  
兴许是受盛灵渊的影响，一张双人床，睡前规规矩矩的平躺在一侧，洗得有点泛白的蓝色丝棉被整整齐齐地盖在两人身上，一觉天明，被子上的皱褶都不带多一个。连睡姿颇佳的陛下都露出了惊讶又欣慰的笑容……  
那就见鬼了！  
这位不愧作为封建统治阶级的核心人物，连整人的法子都能翻出威严复古的花来。拿出他为人君主的耐心，二十多万根羽毛，一根一根接着拔，可让宣玑吃了大苦头。  
他曾经自称死三十五次都不带掉毛，这下可好，一次性掉了个够。  
宣玑腹诽着。托这自虐的睡姿，他的背都快僵成铁板了，紧贴着床垫，依然能清晰地感受到一股股凉意从背后“穿堂而过”。虽然他的羽毛还明明白白的健在，但他依旧有一种身体重要器官被割掉的诡异错觉。  
如今对他来说，睡觉成了一种折磨。  
尤其是身旁还躺着一位“羽毛收割机”的时候。  
宣玑叹了口气，到底是魇阵里的事他于心有愧。但若重回三千年前，重新缩回天魔剑中，势单力薄的小剑灵别无他选。纵使他对盛灵渊有千万般的执着与留恋，也不会用着奢侈的妄念把他逼上孤峰绝路。身有火翅的少年只能在谢幕退场时烧出一个漏洞百出的安好勿念。怎奈事与愿违，他眼睁睁地看着人皇取心头血铸剑，亲眼看他剖心脉、断人情、祭赤渊，自以为周全的小剑灵心口仿佛在三九寒天开了扇窗，温度在浑浑噩噩的三千年里漏了个精光。  
那点年少时的温馨，被裹在了身不由己的离别与彻骨的悲痛中，在时光里缠缠绕绕，打成了死结。看不透，解不开。但也正是这些羁绊，牢牢联系着他们的前世今生。  
如今宣玑真身寻回，人皇陛下天魔之身不灭，他们还要守着赤渊，携手无数个凡人的生生世世。病根已除，他们有足够的时间等伤口痊愈，留下个不美丽、不再痛的疤。  
朱雀族长靠在床头，思绪弯弯绕了三千多年。床上看书的天魔陛下抬头瞥了一眼，看到他眼里明明灭灭的光，便猜到他又想起了过往的事，心中一阵酸软。盛灵渊嘴角噙上了暖暖的笑，抬手安抚他，又沉声道：“小玑，灵渊哥哥要睡了，你也早些休息。嗯？”  
陛下声音是一如既往的温柔，只是这手却有意无意地摸上了他的肩胛骨，又摆出一副亲吻前的暧昧深情，活像……  
活像又要数着拔他的毛！  
宣玑脑子来不及炸，身体却仿佛熟知这魔头的套路一般，鸡皮疙瘩先从上到下冒了两遍，汗毛直楞楞地竖着。  
“哦，哦……这就睡。”  
这老鬼是不是故意的，拔毛上瘾吗？  
“族长这么害怕做什么，朕还能吃了你不成？”盛灵渊嘴角抿着笑，手也不闲着，在宣玑的背脊上捏了两把，又顺着腰滑下来，隔着棉质的家居服，在他的大腿内侧蹭了蹭。  
哦，先拔毛再吃。他就是故意的！  
什么痴念妄念，鸡毛先插了个满头。宣玑脑子里那点三千年的尘埃浮渣还没来得及沥净数清，他家陛下就先在脑子里搅了个翻天覆地。他忍无可忍，把盛灵渊夹着火红羽毛的书丢到了床头柜上，反身将膝盖抵在了他双腿之间，一手撑在枕上，一手穿过他柔密的发丝，私有若无地揉着他的后颈。两人的距离骤然拉近，鼻息错乱交织。  
“陛下的胃口一贯很好。”  
宣玑说完，便狠狠碾上了怀中人的嘴唇。或许是因为冬天天气干燥，他们俩不知是谁的嘴唇被蹭破了皮，黏腻的吻里沾上了血腥味。盛灵渊双手搂在宣玑的后颈，红舌顶进去与他的交缠，又舔过他的牙龈和上颌，勾得宣玑紧紧地将他嵌在怀里，两个人翻滚着陷进了柔软的床垫中。  
盛灵渊乌黑浓密的长发盖在背上，又有两三缕顺着他的耳畔滑落在了宣玑的脸侧，随着狂热的吻，勾蹭招人。  
自打上次在轻轨里，宣玑吃了陛下一嘴生姜味儿的头发，被呛了个仰倒，便改过自新，再也不赶时髦买调料味的洗发水了，中规中矩地挑了一瓶青柠的。如今这味道被盛灵渊的体温烘烤着，暖洋洋地散出来，缓缓地占据了宣玑的嗅觉。他仿佛被灌了一鼻子催情香，四肢百骸流出了令人战栗的酥麻，不由自主地咬上了凡人陛下的脖颈，贪婪地嗅着这温暖的味道，在薄薄的皮肉上啃噬。  
恍惚间，宣玑回想起了魇阵中的那个幻境，他的剑身，被床上的盛灵渊抱着。他的怀里，也是这熟悉的味道。自打天魔剑出世，那是他第一次与盛灵渊有近乎腻歪的亲密，少年胸口的温度顺着薄薄的里衣透出来，裹住剑身，里衣与蒜皮一般薄，根本遮不住心跳与血流声……*  
脑中的画面开始有些模糊，那个战战兢兢，却又令人神魂颤抖的吻、噼啪作响的灯花、战火纷飞年代里，少年人三尺小屋中的心事……  
宣玑怀中的盛灵渊忽地一颤，身下人的思绪也从迷雾中被扯了回来。他有些自责自己的走神，却见盛灵渊掀起眼皮看向他，眼中全无不满与打趣，深深沉沉，有浓浓的情欲，也有隐隐的……悲伤？  
宣玑心思急转，缓缓反应过来。  
糟了，这没隐私的“蓝牙”什么时候连上了？  
陛下为人克制，外露的情绪与行为都以目的为先，大梦一场三千载，醒来面对陌生的世界也依旧如此。唯独在宣玑这里，他得到了朱雀血，变得有人情味，会说些信口开河的废话，会笑出眼泪，也会气的怒火攻心。  
这段旖旎的故事，陛下在酒吧听墙角时听宣玑说过，当时燕秋山也在。或许是因为需要劝燕秋山，宣玑语气淡淡的，仿佛在叙述一场褪了色的经年美梦。如今在共感里亲眼所见，亲身体会，盛灵渊的身体一半烧着青涩的欲火，心动不已，血脉贲张，也不过如此了。另一半却被一把冻了多年的冰刀没体而入，贯穿而出。  
他对未来，曾有过不分巨细的期待。而这场魇阵里的梦，也许是他的小剑灵，对于未来最后的期待。这贪吃贪玩的小哭包，是不是从那时起，就知道他和自己进入了倒计时？是怎么做到揣着这么个心思欢天喜地、没心没肺的？不懂得未雨绸缪，难怪最后剑碎前，想给自己留句话都说不完……  
一个没出息的小剑灵，还想着这么多年替自己周全，他哪儿来的信心与胆量？  
“灵渊？灵渊，我……”宣玑仿佛又回到了幻境中，口干舌燥着，战战兢兢地无措着。朱雀族长想反驳“小剑灵”这个说法，更多的却是心里毫无立场地自责。  
这羽毛真是白拔了。幻境里的事当初就把灵渊气成了“人型冰柜”，如今自己贪恋美梦，又戳了伤心事。  
宣主任自我谴责的腹稿还没打好，便被自家陛下一口咬上了嘴唇。  
唉，这“蓝牙”的信号应该是满格了。  
盛灵渊嘴唇上沾着点红，活像刚吸完人精血的艳鬼。他打了一个清脆的响指，一团黑色的魔气沿着指尖，向周围铺展开来。不一会儿，四周的场景变成了薄透的帏帐，看样子应该是刚称帝的盛灵渊征战时临时的卧房。宣玑再次体验“天魔陛下”牌的VR，感觉不是什么好事。他一抬头，跨坐在身上的红唇艳鬼转眼变成了身着白色里衣、藏着些许稚气的少年。正是宣玑脑海中，那个少年时的盛灵渊。  
宣玑来不及惊奇，就见陛下从自己身上下去了。  
等等，自己身上？  
是了，这压在榻上、扁扁平平的天魔剑就是自己了。  
宣玑：“……”  
“君子成人之美。小玑幻境里想的这段，灵渊哥哥帮你实现。只是委屈小玑配合一下了。”陛下顶着这张青稚面孔，手指沿着剑柄上镂刻精美的花纹时轻时重地摩挲，另一只手越过剑格，苍白温热的手背磨着冰凉的剑脊。宣玑的意识囿在这剑里，身上每个部位都能感觉到薄薄皮肉下微动的血管，温暖的血肉让他的神魂都痴了，而通过盛灵渊共感，也能感受到剑身带有禁欲克制的凉，颇有冰火两重天的意味。阅片量丰富的宣主任脑子中闪过了许多重口味少儿不宜的画面，而如今自己在其中也拥有了姓名。他有些难以置信的期待。  
同时看到了这一切的陛下或许把这些当成了床第之欢助兴的乐子了，意味深长的瞥了天魔剑一眼，“原来小玑喜欢这些。”  
面对“污蔑”，宣主任有口难言，更乐于投降弃权。  
“族长现今身体不便，朕自便便是了。”人皇陛下一贯心细体贴。  
宣玑心中隐隐有警报响起。  
刚刚的事就算翻篇了？这老鬼不该啊……  
明明上次还……  
还有，这自便是个什么自便法？  
盛灵渊看着这剑，好像对他脑子里的想法颇为痛心，像被冤枉了似的叹了口气，偷偷压着眼中的狎昵，伸手从枕旁取来了一盒软膏。他年少参战，难免有个磕磕碰碰，身边便常备一盒活血化瘀的膏药，如今刚巧拿来一用。  
宣玑正稀奇着，当他看见盛灵渊用手蘸着黏腻软膏，一点点涂抹在剑柄上时，脑中登时炸开了花。  
差点忘了，陛下生于乱世，末日狂欢下的礼乐崩坏时代，那些绮色的稀奇古怪也只是掩着小剑灵的眼和心罢了，自己兴许早就习以为常了。  
只是把自己丢进剑里自娱自乐算怎么回事？这是哪门子的报复惩罚？  
不过一会儿后，宣主任连为自己这个过脑不过心的想法后悔的功夫都没了。  
到底是少年人青涩，身体对情事不熟络，后穴紧致，盛灵渊费了好一会儿才将剑首吞了个囫囵，剑柄上系着的剑穗柔柔地蹭着臀缝，仿佛手指在那处抚摸，引起令人难耐的痒，盛灵渊眉头微蹙，将剑把也送了进去，臀肉几乎要碰到剑格才到了头。  
宣玑神识在剑中，能清晰感受到层层叠叠的肠肉紧紧裹着剑柄，那温度仿佛能将金属烫化，好像有无数张小口在嘬弄着剑柄，对那花纹颇为好奇似的舔舐。随着盛灵渊的抽动，红肉紧含着剑柄不愿松口，待插进去时，又疯热地挤压迎接。  
剑柄时不时蹭到那片敏感的媚肉，在情事上甚少出声的陛下这次没有压抑自己的声音，一声声不堪欲望折磨的呻吟从唇边泻出。  
感受着陛下用一把剑自渎，宣玑的脑中仿佛要喷出绿色的蒸汽了。  
这个地方只有我能碰，只有我才能让他露出这样的神色。好想伸手碰碰他，帮帮他，让他……  
宣玑不甘极了，他能感觉到自己下身硬得发疼。隔着剑身，他明明能感觉到灵渊的情动，感觉到自己在他的身体里抽送；能看到灵渊湿润发红的眼角，紧蹙的眉头，耳廓面颊一片绯红，红唇无意识地张开，艳色的红舌若隐若现，喉结干涩地滑动，白透的里衣下胸前的红点微微顶出，下身的腹肌随着抽送紧绷颤抖，胯下的物什缓缓吐着晶亮的淫液，一下下地向前耸动；他还能听见灵渊口中轻哼与呻吟，比巫人族的小调更能让他安心，更能让他疯狂，安静的一室，除了红烛的噼啪作响，便是灵渊身后暧昧缠绵的咕唧咕唧的水声……  
但他却碰不到他，不能真正的在他的背后挺动，不能将他揉在怀里、用自己的体温给他温暖，将他引燃，不能摸他凸出的茱萸与喉结，不能爱抚他流着前液的那物、让他前后失守，把他送上从未体验过的极乐与高潮，让他永远离不开、抛不下自己，只能生生世世地与自己痴缠……  
他连给他一个吻都做不到。  
宣玑头上的绿色蒸汽集体液化，冷冷的浇了他一头。但他的内心被甜蜜酸涩塞得严严实实，冷热急剧交替，这点绿水也只能扬汤止沸。  
“灵渊，灵渊……”  
三千年了，当初的小剑灵、如今的朱雀族长下意识地唤出自己的神祈，自己心中的挚爱，想安慰道歉，想求爱承诺，千言万语，却也只能像溺水人抓住救命稻草般，将这唯一的名字在心中一遍遍地烙印。  
不知是不是宣玑听错了，盛灵渊好像叹了口气，又好像轻轻地笑了。  
“族长莫要心急。”语气里还带着点浸久情欲、潮湿温软的调笑。  
也不知刚刚领着剑玩儿时心急的是谁……  
盛灵渊说罢，便将后穴里的的天魔剑柄抽出，膏油和淫液顺着剑格，流到了剑脊上，冰冷的天魔剑敷上了一层淫靡的暖色。陛下仿佛不自知，将剑紧紧箍在了怀中，剑不伤主，尖利的剑刃与剑锋仿佛被钝化了，安分地贴在盛灵渊怀里。  
也抵上了陛下身下硬挺的那物。  
人皇陛下好像得了趣，用发红的阳物蹭了蹭剑脊，微凉的剑身磨上敏感的马眼和冠状沟，近乎乖巧地磨蹭着柱身和根部。  
“嘶——”  
陛下和宣主任谁都没试过这么刺激的方法，不约而同地出了声。  
剑身被体温烘得发热，敏感的性器在掌宽的剑身上上下摩擦，从尿孔到茎身，再到有些发硬发沉的阴囊，清亮的前液中渐渐混进了丝丝白色。  
“嗯啊……哈……”  
他们俩不知是谁在识海里呻吟出声，盛灵渊颤抖着射了出来，腰腹难以自抑地前顶，乳白的精液溅到了剑身上。  
在情海里浸淫，天魔陛下难得有些疲惫无力，绸般的长发被薄汗轻黏在脸上。他待气息稍稍平稳，将“身体不便”的朱雀族长请出天魔剑。陛下向来赏罚分明，宣主任配合得不错，理应出来领赏。  
甫一现身，宣玑便狠狠地吻上了他毕生的大奖。  
帐外红烛尽，东方天际白。  
只是宣主任近来不太想玩儿森林冰火人了。

—————End————  
歡迎大家到Lofter文章下留言  
同名用戶名哦～

一点叨逼叨：  
1.关于剑的构造的知识，我是在百度上找的，如有知识性错误，恳请大家指出/比哈特。  
2.明天上午就要考科三了，而我现在还在摸鱼，明年五一应该能混个劳模当了/狗头，祝我早日拿证～  
3.最近在计划里纠结该先看《杀破狼》还是《将进酒》……


End file.
